A Mistake with A Sexy Mate
by twilite4eva
Summary: Rated M just to be safe. Hope you like it.Bella says she just wants to talk to Jacob but as passion burns between them and emotions run high...one thing leads to another...along with unexpected surprises
1. talk

He was my savior. My safe harbor. My protector. But what was I to him? Nothing more than a friend …I suppose. Nothing in me made me doubt that I loved Jacob. But I was not _in_ love with him. Or was I?

From our day spent at the movie, on that bench, when he told me how he really felt. I don't know its just that I feel like I haven't been able to give him back what he has given to me. I never want to hurt Jake, but I feel like I cant let him keep living like this. I have to do something. My heart aches when I'm _too _close to him and it aches when I'm _too_ far from him. But as I can see we will never be able to be just friends…there has to be something more.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

At the spur of the moment I decided to just go to Jacob and tell him everything. Its not fair that he only has part of my heart and no say in on how to get the rest.

When I arrived at the Blacks house, Billy was gone, and only Jacob was there, I could tell from the empty driveway--now I've been alone with Jake before but this time it made me feel really uncomfortable, like although I wanted to keep my mind clear and business-like _he_ was going to change that.

I stepped out of my car, thought for a while then ran to his porch. But just my luck the rain had soaked me. I rapped on the door and there he stood. No shirt, muscles tense and chiseled, his hair was disheveled but his warm brown eyes joyful and surprised. I stared into this brown abyss and forget exactly what I was doing on his doorstep.

"Hi Bella," he said

"Hey Jake...uhmm can we t-talk," I stumbled on my words because like I said Jacob had a way of making your mind cloudy and forgetful.

"Sure come in," he stepped pass to let me through the door then when I was in he said, "You look like you just went swimming! Are you cold? Here let me get you some clothes your drenched!"

He had asked so many questions that I hadn't been able to respond to any of them. As I listened to him open and slam drawers from his bedroom i realized I was shaking because I was so cold. When he got back he had a big gray t-shirt in his hand and some baggy blue shorts.

"Sorry. I know these aren't going to fit you but its all I got,".

"O-Oh its f-fine," my teeth chattered helplessly as I tried to get the words out.

"Jeez ,Bella, how long have you been standing out there?", he walked over to where I stood and placed the clothes on the couch. "oh my gosh, your shaking," he placed his right hand on my shoulder, then his left hand on my chin to hold my face up to his. His hand was burning on my chin, part of me wanted to push him back but the other wanted him to wrap me in one of those famous bear hugs.

"N-n-not that long but I guess its really p-pouring out there," I lied. I'd been standing outside his house trying to debate what I should say--my helplessly chattering teeth didn't help my lie.

His eyes had captivated me once more. I guess the moment was so overwhelming because the next thing that happened-- my knees started to buckle and he caught me swiftly in those massively built arms.

"Bella!? Are you okay?," his voice sounded really far away. But the warmth from his arms as we sank to the floor together made me realize he was close. Too close for comfort.

We just sat there a moment. Staring at each other. I search for the right words but came up with nothing. "Jake," I croaked.

"Yeah, Bells," he sounded anxious

"You like me a lot…don't you?"

"More than you know Bella." he laid down on the floor right next to me and sighed.

I got up and sat on the couch not caring that my clothes were soaking right through it. "What if I told you I was damaged…like I want to give you my all but you would just have to be patient."

He answered slowly as he stood up in front of me, "I'd say that I will wait for you no matter how long its gonna take. But Bella could you tell me where you're going with this?"

I couldn't stop my lip from trembling. Tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh Jacob!" I pulled him close to me and wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his bare chest. When I made an attempt to pull back he held me tighter. It was when he leaned in and kissed me that I felt the tears streaming down my now hot face.

Although I felt stupid for crying I was just so overwhelmed with emotions, it felt nice to be accepted for once. I'd been broken and left in a battlefield to die but my Jake was the one that nursed me back to life.

He pulled back and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from my face and I held my hands up to his face and kept his lips pressed to mine. His fingers were running through my hair. He sat down on the couch and rolled backward so I was on top of him. We continued to kiss in this position. but then Jake pulled away staring at me. He used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from my face, again, and whispered "its alright bells I'm here,".

Then I realized that my wet shirt was starting to pull me down so I sat up--still on Jacob--and pulled my shirt off. All I had on was my bra. Jacob's eyes slowly widened. he picked me up and laid me on the couch slowly adjusting himself on top of me. We kissed some more but this time more passionately. The heat radiating from his body was pulsating through me my head was whirling. But then he stopped.

"Is this what you really want ,Bella?". I hugged onto his waist and just shook my head yes. This was the kind of thing that happened between people that love each other. No doubt in my mind told me that I didn't love Jacob.

"I love you, Jacob Black," I said

"I love you too, Bella Swan," he began nibbling on my ear.

"ahh…Jake" I moaned. He moved down from my ear to my neck then he reached my chest. He paused and looked up at me. I nodded in approval. He pushed my pink hearted bra down exposing my breasts. Because my bra was still strapped on it caused my breasts to look perky. Jake seemed to like that. He used his tongue to circle my right nipple. With his other hand he began squeezing my left one.

"ohh..ohh…Jake" I kicked my legs, I'd never felt anything like this before. Jacob was now sucking on my breast like a little baby would suck to get milk. The teasing was driving me crazy.

"sit up bells," he said. I obliged and wrapped my legs around his waist, while he struggled to unclasp my bra. Being unsuccessful he groaned and said, "Maybe we shouldn--". He stopped when I put my hands over his and guided them to my bra hook. I helped him undo it and he slid my bra down and threw it onto the floor. I kissed him some more and this time using my tongue, swirling around his.

He kissed each of my breast gently but eagerly and slid his tongue all the way down to my stomach, over my belly button and then to the cold, wet--from the rain-- beginning of my jeans.

Before I knew it I was pulling the belt off of Jake's shorts and he was slowly sliding my jeans off of me. He picked me up off of the couch and started walking. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I just wasn't ready to let go of him yet. I didn't know where he was going but it just felt good to be in his arms. he slumped to the floor halfway to his room when my kisses along with his became more eager which equally measured or passion. But then he got up and it seemed like he was determined to get to his destination.

When we got to his room he gently laid me down on my back. He let go of me as I pulled off his plaid boxers. The last piece of clothing that had to be taken care of were my panties. He slid them down my legs using his teeth as I raked my hands through his hair. I don't think I have to tell you what happened next.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The rain pattered slowly on his window as I traced the deep contours of his well- developed chest. He kissed my head lightly and when I looked up, and met his eyes he asked, "Bella what just happened?"

"I don't know?…oh gosh Jake…what did just happen?"

"Well...I think we just did _it_ after you came wanting to talk…".he trailed off. I guess he wanted me to finish his sentence.

All of reality was coming back to me as I fell down off my erotic high. "I was going to say that I was willing to give this boyfriend thing a shot if you were" a gleaming smile spread across him sexy face.

"So I guess were a couple. Right? Oh man you think we took it to far?" he smile was slowly fading

" I don't know Jake… its not like we can take it back. But--" I was cut off by the sound of a car pulling up in his driveway. Billy was home and me and Jake were naked in his sons room. This was bad--


	2. unwilling

**A/N: OMG u guyz must hate me. I havent updated in so looong. One word MID-TERMS. lol well with out further a do... i present to you chapter two of A mistake with a Sexy mate. Remember Review!! btw:**

**TWILIGHT it aint mine....like Duhhhhhhhhh**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**JACOB POV**

**Chap. 2 {unwilling}**

I listened to Bella fret and get her emotions out when I heard a truck from outside. None the less it had to be fucking Billy's. This was bad.

"shit…shit…shit," I said under my breath. What the hell was I going to do. I was shocked and frozen. I knew for one thing I could NOT get caught with Bella in my room. ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT!! Lord only knows what Billy would come up with. And I know I would have to put up with it 'cause it wasn't like I had anywhere to go.

I was snapped back into reality when I heard the truck's door slam. I gently moved bell to the side of the bed and off my chest. I pulled on a pair of jeans I found on my floor and threw a black T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants on the bed next to Bella.

"Put this on," I said in a stern but quiet voice. She nodded and I could see fear in her eyes. I greatly wanted to move over and kiss her and tell her to stop worrying but I didn't have that kind of time. Bella began putting on the clothes as I stepped out of the room.

I guess I was late to open the door because all I saw was an exhausted Billy being pushed by an even more tiresome Sam. "Hey Jake, how's it…" Sam began. He cut off. I watched his eyes go from me to the trail of clothes leading to my bedroom. Bella's bra was on the couch her jeans, underwear, and shirt led a trail into the hallway that led to my bedroom.

Billy must not have noticed. He was in deep thought as he wheeled himself to his bedroom. I figured that would only mean something bad. Him and Sam along with the other wolves had been down at the hospital all day. Harry Clearwater was there. He had a heart attack at around 3 in the morning. I had stayed behind to catch up on my Zzzz's

"I fine Sam," I decided to continue his small talk. I couldn't let Billy find out about what had happened. I guess something really bad must have happened for him not to be so observant. "How are you?"

He spoke through gritted teeth. "I ok." I knew he knew what happened. And just to make any assumptions he had made correct, bella came into the living room and said "Hello Sam"

"Hi, Bella." he said acknowledging her presence. "May I speak to you outside please, Jacob?"

I had a feeling of what he wanted to say. "No its okay Sam I'm just gonn-"

"Jacob!" he was raising his voice now. "Outside now"

He turned around and walked towards the door. Although I did not want to talk to him, I knew I couldn't disobey a command of the freakin ALPHA. So I unwillingly dragged my feet and followed right behind him.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: ok there you have it. te he he ..i love cliffhangers. I will update tomorrow or friday. I PINKY-SWEAR it .lol REVIEW. HOPE you LIKED it**

**next chapter: sam TALKS to jake.**


	3. ready?

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed please keep reading and reviewing and i will keep writing. **

**

* * *

**

**J****acob POV**

**Chap.3 {Ready? }**

"Is everything ok Jake?" Bella asked. I guess the look on my face gave away the fact that I was kinda pissed. I mean I'm a grown man. Well I'm sixteen. But still who gives a damn, I mean I'm a werewolf for goodness sakes. I think I can make my own decisions. I looked up to Bella who had a worried expression on her face. This was just broke my heart because in being bitter and aggravated I was hurting my Bella. Whoa. Did I just say MY Bella? Hah! I guess I did.

"Everything's fine Bells" I walked over to where she was standing and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about anything."

"You know, you say that a lot. When in actuality it means that something is wrong." She replied.

"Everything's fine." I simply stated. What could I say? It's not like I knew what was going on to a full extent. "Just make yourself at home, and I'll be right back."

"Alright Jacob Black. But hurry up."

"Will do." I said as I moved away from her and walked out of my house. I stood on my porch. I squinted through the soft drizzle searching for Sam, who was no where to be found.

"Jacob!" he called. I followed his voice to the back of my house. He was pacing. That could only mean that he was trying to calm down after blowing up or he was about to blow up and was just being patient for the right time.

I walked up to him to acknowledge his presence. "Yes Sam"

"Follow me" he said simply. He still had yet to look me in the eyes. Whether that was good or bad I had no idea. He began walking towards the forest. I reluctantly followed him.

"Where are we going Sam?" I questioned as I sped up to meet his face-paced stride. He had his hands in his pockets and was obviously angry. I was just praying this wasn't because of me and Bella. He hadn't answered me and we were deep into the forest. We had been walking for about fifteen minutes.

His silence was killing me and making me more agitated. "Sam!" I called out. Sure I shouldn't raise my voice against the alpha but he was acting like I wasn't even there.

The he jerked to a halt and turned to me.

His eyes were black with fury, rage and I could have sworn I saw a flicker of disappointment. He began, "Jacob, I'm sure you know about the birds and the bees"

"Whoa Sam! I don't think we have to go there!" I shivered and put my hands up, motioning for him to stop. When he said _'the birds and the bees'_. That was just plain weird to talk to Sam about it.

He looked me straight in the eyes for the first time since we had been in my house. "Oh is that right Jacob." I merely nodded. He let out a cold laugh. One that definitely did not belong to him. "But I think we do Jacob. Since it appears you have gone all the way with Bella."

I was getting angry. I couldn't control my anger any more. I yelled, "What me and Bella do is none of your business."

"Hmmm… is that true? Jacob do you understand all the complications that can be caused by sexual intercourse. You are very youn--"

I cut him off. " Sam I think I am old and man enough to make my own decisions." I stated calmly.

"Jacob I honestly don't feel like arguing with you at the moment. What with harry's death and all."

"Wait! Harry died?" I was in shock. Harry Clearwater had been my fathers best friend. No wonder he looked so terribly sad. Wow and while Harry was taking his last breaths, I was screwing Bella. Not that I regret it but just wow is all I have to say.

"Yes Jacob! You were supposed to meet us at the hospital. Do you remember that?!" Now this is obviously why he was upset. I had disobeyed and completely disregarded his commands. Sam really does know how to make a guy feel like crap.

I couldn't even look him in the face. "I-I'm sorry" That was all I could mumble. I felt like crap. I mean its not like I could have prevented Harry's death but I was supposed to be there.

Sam was obviously noticing my discomfort. "I know you are Jacob. But that doesn't change anything. it's a moot point."

"I'm so so sorry" I was just shocked.

"Uhmm…" I looked up at Sam. He was scratching his head. "Did you…you know"

"Did I what Sam?" this guy had me completely clueless.

"Did you use protection. You know a condom."

"A condom?" I questioned him like it was the first time I had ever heard the word. Honestly it wasn't. I had taken sex ed. I guess from my silence he understood that the last thing that had crossed my mind was protection when I was with Bella.

"Aww …Common Jake. You didn't use a fricken condom?"

"I-I -I didn't think about it" I stuttered.

"You didn't think about it!!" He was yelling now. That just made me angry.

I shouted right back. "No Sam I didn't fuckin think about it!"

"Hmph so Mr. Man" He used his hands to make air quotations around the words '' "What the hell do you plan on doing if she's pregnant!"

Those words hit me like a brick to the stomach. Really that wouldn't be able to hurt me since I was a werewolf and all. But boy did reality dawn over me like a bitch. "P-p-pregnant?" I stuttered. We were only together one time. But then again one time was all it took. Was I really ready to be a father?

* * *

**A/N: So did you like it? Hate it? have any suggestions? do you think bella should be pregnant? just tell me in a review and i'll try to update soon . Thanx**

**Luv nd Kissys**

****twilite4eva****


	4. DREADED WRITERS BLOCK

**A/N:** **Sorry Guys….but this isn't a new chappie =[**

I'm having a SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK at the moment…I'm still tryin 2 debate wether I should make bells preggers….

loulou11288 requested that I don't make Bella pregnant cuz it mite ruin the story…and quite frankly I cant argue with her…cuz I just might

So Idk when I'll figure out what to do…I really don't wanna ruin the story but it was my first fanfic so gimme a break =]

But in the mean time while I try to get around this writers block I'm going to post a new story called 'CANAL CROSSING' just add me 2 your author alert

Thank you for all of your reviews and I'll try my best not to let you down =]

Ohh nd a story I recommend you all read during my disturbing W.B.. is

'ARROGANCE' by Ashel-13 and co-written by HaydenMcullen…its on ahsel's profile

I love the story so far and its really good!!

And if anyone wants to review with suggestions pleaz be my guest

XOXO

***twilite4eva***


	5. jerry springer

**Chapter 4...(Jerry Springer)**

I dragged my feet across the dirt as I made my way back towards my home. I knew Bella would be in there waiting for me, but I just didn't know what to say. I was so fucking stupid. How could I do that. All of those gym and health classes about sex ed was just wasted.

I remembered watching an episode of Jerry Springer last week. The show was about a teenage girl who had been impregnated by her boyfriend. She was 17 just like Bella. Her boyfriend was 17 too. But they slept together and now she was a teenage mom ,who was raising her baby boy by herself since her boyfriend denied the baby. That to me was just horrible. And now he had a different girlfriend who was just egging on his decision not to take care of the baby. But what I think made it worse was that the new girlfriend used to be a "friend" of the girl.

I clearly remembered sitting on the couch watching and Billy coming to join me.

_Flashback_

"_Man! How can you be so stupid! I mean is it really that hard to take a minute and wrap it up…and then get on with your business! That fricken baby was 100% preventable!…Do you fricken see this dad? And great choice in friends! I mean really! " I called him to the TV. I was practically yelling, I surprised myself by how much I was getting into this episode._

_At the moment he had been in the kitchen fixing us some lunch. "Watch your mouth Jakey and hold on."_

"_Oh, sorry dad but this is just ridiculous, how are you going to sleep with someone and then deny their child. Then go out with one of their best friends?! It just doesn't make sense." I got up and walked into the kitchen. Jerry had just went on commercial so I figured I might as well as help Billy. "Need any help dad?"_

"_Almost finished", he finished squeezing mustard on the tops of the two turkey sandwiches stacked with the works. Then he put the top piece of bread on. "There you go a sandwich made to perfection by the amazing Billy Black!"_

"_Ha ha thanks dad. They should call you Billy Black the Bolognae Bandit." I started laughing at my own joke._

"_Son, that doesn't even make sense. Because A, these sandwiches are made of turkey. B, I didn't steal them, and C your not funny and that was stupid" he chuckled. Handing me the sandwich._

"_Wow dad, you really know how to make your son feel loved." I faked a tear drop, wiping down my eyes. Then I heard chanting. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" The show was back. " Dad come on lets go eat by the TV. I want you to see this."_

"_Ok I'm coming. I'm coming" _

_I bit into my sandwich and tasted the turkey and mustardy goodness as I sat on the couch. Billy rolled up next to the couch seconds later and start chopping down on his sandwich too. I stared at the TV as I watched the camera circle the audience then zoom in on the stage._

_Jerry started talking, "Ok folks now were back. On my stage I have Kristen. Now Kristen is 17 and recently gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, EJ." Jerry paused as a picture of RJ was shown on a big plasma TV. "Kristen claims that EJ's father is Taylor. But Taylor denies little EJ. And now he has become involved with a new woman named Vanessa, but what makes it worse is that Vanessa used to be Kristen's best friend." Jerry paused as the crowd let out a collective "Ohhh". "Alright lets bring out Taylor and Vanessa."_

_Taylor and Vanessa appeared holding hands as the crowd booed them. Kristen stood up and all you could hear was "You **bleep** hole! How the **bleep**could you take my man. You **bleep** slut! What the **bleep** is **bleep** wrong with you! I trusted you, you **bleep**bitch!!" Then Kristen charged after Vanessa decking her right in the jaw…_

_End Flashback_

That jolted me from my day dream. Bella wasn't anything like that woman Kristen, fighting on TV, and I wasn't anything like that dusch bag Taylor. If Bella was pregnant I would take care of my baby, and I would stick by this woman that I loved. She and my child would not become another statistic. Yeah…I'll be the best dad a kid could have. Maybe it was a mistake having sex without a condom but our baby would be a miracle. I would work hard and keep my baby. No. Our baby. _We _would work hard, and keep _our _baby.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that I had reached my ranch-style home. Well this was it no turning back. I took a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob and turned. The door swung open and I walked in. I was meet by my lovely Bella in the kitchen fixing herself a bowl of cereal.

I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and pulled her closer to my large body. She gasped and I molded my lips onto hers. At first she was shocked and her lips were still but then she began to melt into the kiss and began moving hers as passionately as mine were moving. She opened her mouth a fraction of an inch and I took it as an invitation and greedily accepted it. She didn't even bother to battle with my tongue she accepted my dominance and explored her mouth. She tasted sweet and fruity it was delicious. I slowed our kiss until it was just little pecks against each others mouths.

She sighed when I pulled away and looked into my eyes. "What brought that on handsome?"

I smirked, "Oh nothing just the fact that I have the most beautiful woman in the world as a girlfriend."

She smiled, looking down as a light blush painted her cheeks and said, "Oh"

It was my turn to sigh. I raised her chin with my fingers and looked into those luscious pools of chocolate, "Bella we need to talk."

She looked at me skeptically and her brow furrowed with her eyes darting all over my face. "about?"

I took her hands in mine and said, "Bella…we didn't…we didn't…" I couldn't get it out. I don't know why.

"Come on Jake, spit it out."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. My voice was quieter this time and I looked down towards the kitchen floor. "We didn't use a condom."

She let out a gasp and stepped back. Her hand flying up to her mouth as her eyes portrayed sheer terror.

**

* * *

**

Haha!! I'm Backkkkk!! I've beaten that dreadful WB. And raised my grades…lol

**But don't go jumping to conclusions. Is she Pregnant or Not? I've already decided what I'm doing but I would love to hear what you think in your reviews. So next chapter I can say like 50% of you said Bella is pregnant and the other 50% said she's not.**

**Well you get the picture =]**

**Review and Review it will make me happy and update faster!!**

**Ohh and before I forget I cant wait to get the TWILIGHT DVD…comes out 2morrow. Well actually 2nite…but I cant get it until tomorrow at like 1pm…I know its really going to suckk if they sell out**

**Well anyway FRICKEN review if you wanna read more…DUHH!! =]**


End file.
